Cartas
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Harry recibía cartas desde hace un tiempo pero no sabía quien las enviaba, un descuido de su admirador secreto le brinda la oportunidad de amar o rechazar. Drarry. :)


**Cartas...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias: **Slash / Hombre x Hombre / UA

**Notas:** Bueno, pues aqui trayendo mi primer fic de esta pareja, quiero ampliar mi lista de fics y tambien hace un buen que quería escribir de este fandom pero no me atrevía, hace poco escribí dos y bueno al parecer no estoy tan perdida en cuanto al canon original, pero decidí variar cambiando el universo. Espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Cartas...**

Era la quinta carta en lo iba de la semana y Draco estaba seguro que Potter - Harry en su mente y corazón- ya estaba enamorado. Lo veía de reojo suspirar leyéndolas y sonrojarse cuando de seguro llegaba a las parte más atrevidas. Si seguía así, muy pronto podría revelar que él era el autor de esas notas y cartas y estaba seguro que el corazón del chico moreno no podría rechazarle. Se sintió bien nuevamente y la calidez que llenaba su cuerpo cuando depositaba el sobre dentro del casillero del chico le invadió de nuevo. Esperando ansiosamente el poder observarle aunque fuera de lejos cuando la leyera. Poder observar la tierna sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cuando repasaba una o dos veces el contenido del papel. El sonrojo de esas mejillas y la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos.

El rubio estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el dueño del casillero se había aproximado a él y lo veía sospechosamente.

**- ¿Qué es lo que haces Malfoy?**

Súbitamente el mencionado se dio la vuelta rápidamente con el rostro más pálido de lo normal y una expresión muy poco común en él. Había sido descubierto y por primera vez en el tiempo que se conocían no pudo decir nada. Harry desconfiado por la extraña actitud le apartó levemente. "Extraño" pensó Draco, "me ha apartado suavemente"

El chico de ojos color esmeralda abrió el compartimiento y su corazón dio un salto nerviosamente. Ahí había otra de esas cartas que le hacían tan feliz y Malfoy estaba cerca. Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas y su cerebro comenzó a dar explicaciones a la carrera, mareándolo levemente y apretujándole el corazón cuando su parte racional escogió una respuesta.

**- Una broma...**

Susurro en voz baja, mientras su cabeza bajaba, el cabello cubriendo la mayoría de su rostro y sus ojos comenzaban a picarle. "Todo no fue más que una broma"

El chico a su lado apenas salía de su trance y fue capaz de entender lo dicho cuando él ya se estaba alejando, tirando la carta al suelo y cerrando de un portazo su casillero.

Draco observó el sobre aún cerrado en el suelo y lo comprendió. "piensa que estoy jugando" Inmediatamente las alarmas se encendieron en su mente y moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido detuvo los movimientos del moreno quien intentó zafarse del agarre pero le fue imposible. Draco siempre había tenido un cuerpo mucho más alto y fuerte que el suyo.

**- Suéltame!**

Intentó forcejear, alejarse, huir antes de que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro, pero incluso él ya sabía que era tarde. Malfoy le veía con una extraña expresión de dolor en el rostro y no supo si alegrarse o seguir llorando más fuerte. "Como si le importara lo que siento"

El más alto se sintió como una basura porque sabía bien que él era el culpable de esas lágrimas y sin pensarlo se acercó a aquellos rosados labios que tanto le hipnotizaban y los unió. Al principio sintió resistencia pero luego Harry cedió, disfrutando también del improvisado e inocente beso, ahogando pequeños sollozos entre ambos labios. Pudo sentir las gotas saladas deslizarse por las ajenas mejillas y rozando las suyas propias. Eran cálidas a pesar de estar hechas de sufrimiento. Lentamente se separaron no queriendo hacerlo en verdad y la angustia se vio reflejada nuevamente en los orbes color esmeralda.

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque me gustas y te amo.**

Tenía preparado un discurso para el día en el que por fin se declarara, pero sabía que si no era rápido podía perder su oportunidad. El chico más bajo se sintió temblar de miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo y no sabía cómo responder, se dejó llevar y se encontró a si mismo aferrándose a la camisa del otro como si no hubiera mañana, ahogando su llanto en la suave tela y percibiendo el aroma característico de aquellas cartas. "Si es él y es sincero, lo sé... quiero creer"

**- Pudiste... ser más... directo...**

El otro entendió que esa era la única respuesta que obtendría por ahora y se alegró por poder estrechar el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, oler el dulce aroma a canela que desprendían esos rebeldes y oscuros cabellos y una vez más sentir la piel de las ahora calientes y sonrojadas mejillas para poder depositar un nuevo beso en los ahora rojos labios. "Al fin"

**- Mis acciones pueden no ser frente a frente, me considero cobarde porque sólo observando la profundidad de tu mirada me siento pequeño y con el temor más grande de ser rechazado. Prefiero admirarte de lejos y no manchar el aura tan pura que te rodea, no quiero ser quien cubra tu luz por eso prefiero vivir en las sombras.**

Ambos se sonrieron al reconocer uno de tantos pensamientos que contenían las cartas escritas y Harry ya no tenía duda alguna, Draco era quien le escribía y prefería de ahora en adelante oír las palabras en lugar de verlas escritas.

* * *

Mi primer Drarry! *-* I`m very happy!

Espero les haya gustado y esperen por un PWP de estos dos que ando haciendo xD.

Reviews?


End file.
